Берсерк
Берсерк. Или русский ярый мишка. С точки зрения этимологии. Откуда и куда? ВСЕРЬЕЗ, КОГДА? Итересное такое слово. Берсе́рк или берсе́ркер (др.-исл. berserkr) — в древнегерманском и древнескандинавском обществе воин, посвятивший себя богу Одину. Перед битвой берсерки приводили себя в ярость. В сражении отличались неистовостью, большой силой, быстротой. ' Это из википердии, википедиии. Энциклопедии всего, короче, взгляд циклопа, на все одним глазом, а у нас зрение бинокулярное, сравнивать любит. ' В русской традиции чаще используется вариант «берсерк». ' '«без рубашки» (корень ber- может означать как «медведь», так и «голый»; -serkr означает «шкура», «шёлк» — (ткань)). ' 'От др.-сканд. berserkr, предположительно из *ber- «медведь» (из прагерм. *beron) + serkr «рубаха, шкура», то есть образно «воин в медвежьей шкуре»; по др. версии первая составляющая слова — berr «голый, непокрытый» (из прагерм. *bazaz;???????(вопросы мои) ср. др.-англ. bær и англ. bare — то же), в этом случае смысл слова — «без рубашки». Вообще berum—голый осталось в исландском, bare-голый в галисийском, английском, венгерском, валлийском и др. В Датском bare-простой, bares—обнажает. Рубашка только в эстонском-''' särk. ' ' ' ' '''Вот и сравним. Брета́нь (совр. фр. Bretagne, брет. Breizh; галло Bertaèyn)' появилась на севере Франции задолго до первого письменного упоминания о берсерках в записи скандинавских легенд.' Serkr и silk-«шёлк» — (ткань) сравнивать, ни в какие ворота. А речка такая есть, Шилка, на границе с Китаем. Отдельная тема про пути дороги и «великий шелковый путь». ' ' Откуда появилось толкование «голый» объяснение будет дано ниже. ' ' Подробнее можно почитать здесь: ''' '''http://traditio-ru.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B5%D1%80 А теперь разберемся по настоящему, почему медведь именно медведь и именно Русский, и откуда взялась шкура. Откуда взялось коренное слово «бер» со значением медведь и синонимами медведя во многих языках Европы и Азии«неси» и «бери», в различных модификациях: Бер, бар, бур, бор, бир, бюр…бр. Serkr---шкура. Серка- тюлень, Серка - шкуры годовалых тюленей. Они покрыты серым перелинявшим, редким, грубым, блестящим, коротким волосяным покровом. ПОМОРЬЕ. Ладога. Балтика. Места обитания. До недавнего времени на этого тюленя охотились. Охотятся и сейчас на Севере, где остались. Бархатистая такая шкурка. Север---це бер. Украинский язык. Это медведи. Си-бирь. Север с тем же подтекстом. Ярый в шкуре. В голландском языке ЯРЫЙ- vurig вполне можно принять как исходное для ВАРЯГ. А произнести можно и Юрик, и Рюрик и фюриг! О букве V и ее произношении в современных языках северной Европы как F отдельный разговор, касающийся многих слов, в том числе и слова Volks-народ. Если нормально произносить—читается как ВОЛКи. ' ' ' ' Еще прикол, рюрик? как сочетание двух слов rue rex дорога королей? Неплохо. Вообще- то походим по словарям и поищем корни. Древнеисландский. 1varâa '('aâ; OS wardo_n) wk. vb. 1. to guard, (keep) watch over (Skm. 11); v. e-m 'to ward s.o. off, bars.o. entrance (Akv. 14). 2. impers. v-r it is of significance, it is important (Am. 5, Hdl. 17, 18). '''2vara '('''aâ; OS/OHG waro_n) wk. vb. to warn or advise against (construed with inf.:doings.t.: Gâr. l 12);v-z viâ e-t 'to beware of or be on one's guard against s.t. (Ha/v. 16, Rm. 1; simil. Grm. pr). Охрана одним словом. . на ирландском море--farraige, ничего не напоминает? Поднять надо из словарей морскую тематику, а там пруд пруди от от корней бар бер «бара-варваров-берберов». За много веков до нашей эры район Рифа( северная Африка) был заселён берберами. 'Бербе́ры (от греч. βάρβαροι, лат. barbari; самоназвание амазиг, амахаг — «свободный мужчина[. С III в. до н. э. земли находились под контролем финикийцев, которые основали города Тетуан, Мелилья и в V в до н. э. Танжер, который позднее стал столицей Мавританского царства. Затем территории перешли под владычество Рима. Βηρυτός ἡ Берит (ныне Бейрут, морской порт Финикии) Polyb., Plut., Anth. Там же в голландском, «экономические» слова: спрос, вопрос—'vraag звучит как фряг.' ' ' Слово фураж, в ирландском—'farae, а в датском –foder, в голландском veevoeder, ФЕДОР? Ведро и имя такое собственное, испорченное кривым произношением? и мера насыпания корма. Фураж это еда. В Дании, наверное, позже.. А вообще то это нормальная русская объемная мера веса, ВЕДРО. В ведро и фураж. В каталанском так и звучит—фаратзь-farratge, а в английском значения объединились, fodder, forage. Что интересно, почти по всей Европе слово стакан—vedro. См. http://fatyf.narod.ru/stakan.doc Как раз почти сто раз по чарке. Основная русская дометрическая мера объема жидкостей – ведро = 1/40 бочки = 10 кружек = 30 фунтов воды = 20 водочных бутылок (0,6) = 16 винных бутылок (0,75) = 100 чарок = 200 шкаликов = 12 литров (15 л - по другим источникам) 'Чисто из экономического интереса. Но и собственные, не забывая—этимологию слова враг. Люди они разные бывают, для кого как. по-македонски---спрос---по'бар'увачката. Возможно побор. Побарува-требуется. Спрос дорого стоит, но язык-до киева доведет. Спрашивается, спрос на что? А что могло быть товаром, которого не было в Древней Западной Европе, эти товары можно перечислить: соль, железо, мех, пенька, лен, зерно, мед. Учтем и мнение М. Задорнова – варяги от варинов-вагров. Слова солдат от соль давать, http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D1%8B Не забудем про происхождение слов: бражничать, брат, барраж,баржа, берег, брег, оберег. Ruskea это фински обозначение бурого цвета. Бурый мишка... бурый—в европе braun, brun, в венгерском --- bar'''na В малайзийском, странное дело-- ber'warna coklat первое по корням ьедведь воздух и остаток от шоколада...А шоколад это видоизмененное сок и лад. 'Бурый - Smeđe в боснийском от меда. Smit --кузнец! Мастер по меди.' 'Еще одно подтверждение из русского бор=бер лес-''' В литовском лес miškas, понятна связь бер-бор и медведь—мишка. В латышском mežs, а оттуда и медведь-мечка-в болгарском и меч – как уже оружие в русском в руках уже имеющего кличку медведь воина. Это уже после того, как медведя перестали у нас величать бером. ' ' ' ' Во многих яыках бурый – marroi басский, mawon—креольский, marrón—испанский, marrone-итальянский Напрашивается одно интересное слово по-русски от названия дуба—МОРЕНЫЙ. Цвет от бурого до серого. Гнедой—от смеда—через чешское hnědá ' ' ' 'Вопросы есть? К Фасмеру имеются. ' = Фряг = фряг "итальянец" (Мельников 8, 235), др.-русск. фрягъ, мн. фрязи (Новгор. I летоп., Хож. игум. Дан. 18). Согласный -з- проник из мн. числа также в ед.: фрязинъ, фрязь (Соболевский, Лекции 212). Через ср.-греч. φράγκος "франк" (произносилось -ŋg-) из ср.-лат. francus; см. Фасмер, Гр.-сл. эт. 216; Мi. ЕW 58. Ср. также др.-русск. фряжьскоɪе серебро, грам. 1388 г. (см. Срезн. III, 1357), фряские вина "французские вина" (Домостр. К. 52 и сл.). Из того же источника через сербск.-цслав. фругъ "francus" происходит др.-русск. фрузи мн. "латиняне", Агрефен. 13, фружьская церковь "католическая ц.", там же, 4. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 'как так, фряги во франков превратились? Да тож вся европа-фряги. как быть с ферязью? См. дальше. В венгерском—'''varázsa, осталось такое слово и переводится как чары, созвучное с ярым, а само похоже на слово ворожить и на варяжа—варяга. Все та ж замена произношения по написанному!!!! иначе так ж и g просто не превратить в другие звуки, только если есть письменность и есть разное прочтение букв записанных по разному. h – г, g-г, g-ж, j-ж, j-Й,б – B-v , v-f и пр. ' 'Голландия-Holland. Вызвано это именно двойственностью прочтения или вообще глотанием буквы. Часть букв просто похожи при написании в латинском и в русском. Например : прописные g-латинское и д-русское.' 'Голая земля.' 'Напрашиваются интересные выводы, что латинское и русское начертание букв''' во времена древних средиземноморских государств существовало одновременно. Это к вопросу о применении прописных и заглавных букв. А похоже латинские писаки только и умели большими буквами. Как ныне говорят по-печатному. Интересно с чего пример брали. А может во времена «древнего мира, когда латынь сочиняли» , уже печатный станок был? Очень похоже… ' ' ' ' Смотрим, что творит Фасмер: враг I I. "овраг, ущелье", Си́вцев Вра́жек – переулок в Москве. См. овра́г. II II., род. п. врага́, вра́жий, прилаг. Ввиду наличия -ра-заимств. из цслав.; см. во́рог. Точно так же вражда́ – из ст.-слав. вражьда (Супр.) и др. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ворог во́рог "враг; нечистый, черт", воро́жий, укр. во́рог, блр. во́рог, др.-русск. ворогъ, ст.-слав. врагъ ἐχθρός (Клоц., Супр.), болг. враг, сербохорв. вра̑г, словен. vrȃg "дьявол, черт", чеш. vrah, слвц. vrah "убийца", польск. wróg, род. п. wroga "враг". Родственнно лит. var̃gas "беда, нужда", лтш. vā̀rgs 1. Понятно, почему в церковнославянском ворог---нечистый и черт, потому, что ворожить, колдовать---запрещено, вражина тут не при чем, причем—это «язычество», навязанное церковью от непонимания процесса. Ярлык. тваргожина тваргожи́на бранное слово, олонецк. (Кулик.). Темное слово. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 тварь гоже похожий на тварь. = Тварог = тварог тваро́г обычно тво́ро́г, укр. тварíг, блр. тво́рог, болг. тваро́г, чеш., слвц. tvaroh, польск. twaróg, в.-луж. twaroh, н.-луж. twarog. Сближают праслав. *tvarogъ большей частью с цслав. творъ "forma" (см. твор, твори́ть, тварь), ссылаясь при этом на народнолат. formaticum, франц. fromage, ит. formaggio "сыр"; см. Ягич, AfslPh 31, 592; Младенов 630; RЕS 4, 195; Траутман, ВSW 334; Брюкнер 586; Нидерле, RЕS 2, 24; Пинтар, AfslPh 36, 586. Далее сравнивают с лит. tvérti, tveriù "хватать", греч. τῡρός "сыр", авест. tūiri- "створожившееся молоко, сыворотка", а также с греч. σώρακος м. "ящик, дровяные носилки" (последнее гадательно); ср. Янко, WuS 1, 96 и сл.; Гуйер, LF 36, 58 и сл.; Фортунатов, ВВ 3, 69 и сл.; Махек, "Slavia", 16, 199. Ср. русск. диал. утво́р "закваска". Не представляется более вероятным сравнение с греч. τορύ̄νη "мешалка", д.-в.-н. dweran, thwëran "поворачивать кругом", thwiril "мутовка", др.-исл. Þvara "мешалка, мутовка" (Торп 196). Ввиду наличия отношений чередования гласных неоправданно предположение о заимств. из тюрк.; ср. чагат. turak "сыр" (ср. отношение *tvarogъ : греч. τῡρός аналогично квас : ки́слый), вопреки Миклошичу (см. Мi. ЕW 366), Рясянену (FUF 29, 199; ZfslPh 20, 448), Пайскеру (122), Вамбери (Еt. Wb. 185 и сл.); см. Янко, там же. Ср. сл. •• (IJSLP, 1/2, 1959), стр. 273) настаивает на этимологии творо́г < твори́ть; ср. чеш. tvořidlo "сосуд для сыроварения".–Т. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 = Тварь = тварь ж., род. п. -и, укр. тварь "тварь, животное; лицо", блр. твар "лицо", др.-русск. тварь "изделие; предмет; создание, творение", ст.-слав. тварь κτίσις, ποίημα, φύσις (Клоц., Супр.), болг. твар ж. "создание, тварь", сербохорв. тва̑р – то же, словен. tvȃr "материя", чеш. tvář "лицо, щека", слвц. tvár – то же, польск. twarz "лицо", в.-луж., н.-луж. twaŕ "строевой лес, строение, здание"; с др. ступенью чередования гласного – твор, твори́ть. Родственно лит. tvorà "забор", tvérti "хватать, огораживать", недостоверна связь с лат. раriеs "стена"; см. Мейе, Ét. 265; ВSL 28, 46; Траутман, ВSW 334; Вальде – Гофм. 2, 254. Слав. *tvarь относится к лит. tvorà, как *žаlь – к лит. gėlà "острая боль". •• (JР, 38, 1958, стр. 229) обращает внимание на то, что в тварь удлинение гласного явилось основным словообразовательным средством по отношению к твори́ть. – Т. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 = Творить = творить твори́ть I, творю́, укр. твори́ти, блр. творы́ць, др.-русск., ст.-слав. творити ἐπιτελειν, πράττειν, ποιεῖν (Супр.), болг. творя́ "делаю, творю", сербохорв. тво̀рити, словен. storíti, storím "делать", чеш. tvořiti, слвц. tvоrit᾽, польск. tworzyć, tworzę, в.-луж. tworić, н.-луж. tworiś. См. также твор I. Ср. лит. tvérti "схватить", лтш. tver̂t "хватать, держать", лит. tvárstyti "перевязывать", лтш. tvaȓstît, -u "хватать, ловить", лит. turė́ti, лтш. turêt "держать", др.-прусск. turīt "иметь"; см. Траутман, ВSW 333; М. – Э. 4, 269 и сл.; 289 и сл. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' А у нас есть слово---ярило-солнце. А еще жар. И отличная этимология слова шар. Солнце. Откуда русские знали что солнце-шар? Пусть «товарищи» академические лингвисты и историки не треплются про богов. Вся нынешняя наука прямо таки жаждет увидеть русскую историю языческой. А ведь бог Перун и медведь БЕРун, созвучны в призношении. Нынче это слово ШАР в виде корня CHAR, имеется в куче европейских языков. Замена буквы ш-ч не такое уж редкое дело при произношении даже привычных, родных слов, тем более иностранных за кордоном. Шартрез –черта и резать. У нас есть топонимы Маточкин шар и Югорский шар, слово шарить-искать впотьмах, на ощупь. И тут шар выступает в виде пролива. Нашарили, возможно, полярной ночью. Ворожить с заменой буквы-получается ворошить, еще замена ворож-получается ворог, Творог. Творить, рожать, рожь, жить-----целый куст слов, прямо лавина. И все от того что слова колдовать и ворожить-синонимы. А если по корням и это слово? Кол и давать. Сначала уговорить надо. Нашептать, упросить, очаровать. Очи построить. В общем, русский язык такая штука, что смысловые ассоциации-отношения, на которых он построен, по сути дела память, из которой при системном подходе путем множественных сравнений и их анализа можно многое видеть по связям. Это ДНК!!!! Реляционная база данных по-современному. А с учетом связей с другими языками-история. Расширенная и «расшаренная», объединенная в единое целое база знаний, а не наука в ее сегодняшнем понимании. Поэтому все, что не сходится с выдумками от фонаря нынешних учений, называют антинаукой. Это касается всех направлений знания. Так что не стоит удивляться давлению, которое оказывают представители официального, «общепринятого» , университетского, академического не такого уж многочисленного, но «авторитетного!!!!» сообщества, пользующихся явно инквизиторскими методами. Вспомним про то, что вся современная наука вышла из монастырских стен. То есть в ней уже заложен принцип безоговорочного подчинения учению. Как что не так по учению, гнобить!!! Ну и начнем анализировать и систематизировать. Для начала табличка исключения из правила—берсерк—berserker. Для простоты пользуемся переводчиком Google. И не забудем про синонимы. Красным отмечаем совпадения смысловые и по корням. Перевод и синонимы слова берсерк. Азербайджанский-çılgına просматривается искореженное от solder-солдат, əsgər-воин-аскер-солдат. Нетрудно с берсерком по окончанию связать. Албанский берсерк-trim-храбрый, tërbuar-сумасшедший, luftëtar –истребитель Строим ассоциации-созвучия как смысловые так и по корням, пусть даже усеченным. Trim-trimmer stream стремнина стремительный. А берсерки—как раз подпадают под такое определение, стремительные и храбрые вояки. Tër-неохотно, Buar- созвучие с bear, ber и понятно почему неохотно, связываться страшно. Медведь все-таки. Luftëtar –двояко, можно от немецкого luft, конечно, и подставить рейтара, но по отдельности корни tëtar, Luf дают обратный перевод --телесный и борьба. Опять же по смыслу ближе второе. Голые и ярые в борьбе. И тут же ассоциация на близкое---татары, тать--вор по нынешнему, а по старому то—отец, тятя. А слово тетя---не оттуда же? Тетки они такие! тарарам в их исполении –тар тария. Тать и ярый. Вор . Воин-тоже, перевод – Luftëtar, у немцев luft- просто воздух. Арабский берсерк '-هائج irish ---понятно, что Ирландия, но этимологии этого слова не имеется. А сама Ирландия от ярл-предводитель, так считают. А ярило с ярым якобы не при чем. А вот слово ярлык-не просится в тюркское. Лыко надо тогда озвучивать по-кашгарски к примеру. В том же ирландском воины- laochra—вполне выводится слово охрана. Да и краска охра-рыжые. От солнышка ярило- рыжего. А железо ржавое, цвет какой у него? 'Болгарский-неустрашим войн. В гуджарати воин--Laḍavaiyō узнаваемо. Боснийский-ludak-сумасшедший. Венгерский—Őrjöngő , произношение можно озвучить как ю(о)ренгы. Но и оружие оранжево тоже читается. Очень интересно на вьетнамском—берсерк - điên khùng, воин--quân nhân. король и хан. Не иначе Марко Поло туда завез. В куче европейских языков—воин—warrior ну, и как не связать с варягом? Корешок то имеется. В корейском берсерк--yongmaeng han jeonsa, а тут? Хан—как приставка, случайное совпадение? Да пошли эти лингвисты к черту. А тут и нечто обоего пола просматривается, амазоночка. На словенском без всяких эпитетов берсерк-Luda, человеческое слово. На имя похоже. Самое интересное воин по-гречески – πολεμιστής поле-мисто, звучание прямо наталкивает не на полемику—спор, а на место, где вопрос решается. Латышский '– nenormālais. 'Побегаем для приличия по словарям и посмотрим, как обстоят дела со словами ярый яркий ' ' азербайджанский ярый--- alovlu(пылающий), просматривается алый цвет. яркий---şux (совершенно ясно видно слово САКС) ' ярком--- parlaq bir (с корнем bir разбор будет ниже)' но параллели можно начинать расставлять и сейчас----Сакс-медведь. Английский ярый--- rabid(бешенный) ---Корень раб-из русского. Яркий- bright, имеет хождение во многих языках. а right—правый. ' 'И сразу бритт---ветка на название племени. А сходное слово «блестящий» рассмотрено в статье http://fatyf.narod.ru/almas.htm АЛМАЗ С обратной ссылкой бритты---бритые. брет. Breizh; видно как бреешь. ' Интересно, откуда пошла привычка – бриться? Надо докапываться.' Технология получения стали такого качества. Бронзой не побреешься. Борода привнесена в Россию монахами из Византии. ' Армянский яркий- paytsarr, похоже на ПАЙЦЗА. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CF%E0%E9%F6%E7%E0' А слово выглядит по смыслу как «хороший царь» пай-царь. Паинька. Ярый в армянском—одно из значений --- varr (от Бер-БАP). Баскский—яркий--- bright, distiratsua -----второе слово можно и по-русски прочитать, не вредно и самому читателю немного поупражняться и обнаружить совпадение... от стирать. Постирал и ярче стало. Баски-непокорные, да откуда? Корни откуда? Белорусский ярый—одно из значений с заменой буквы--Alpha арыяў---ариев!!!! ' ' Валлийский, ярый- brwd ну так и просится слово БРАВЫЙ. ' Brwd. 1. nm. варка (пива)' bara nm. хлеб корень Бер. ' Греческий яркий--- φωτεινά(fo̱teiná) очень впечатляет лично(авт.)' ' В русском есть имя Ярослав и город Ярославль с легендарным гербом и гидронимом и топонимом –речка Медведица и Медвежий угол.' Данный герб известен со времен Ярослава Мудрого. Медведь с секирой, которой приписывают скандинавское происхождение совершенно напрасно. ' В финском---бурый—'ruskea !!!!!!! А в галицийском бурый---marrón и просматривается корень iron—железо, помимо мореного дуба, тоже железной крепости дерево. в валлийском железо—haearn, ирландском-iarann ярый ну очень близко. Иран—не по сеньке-шапка? «Ср. ивр. barzel‎, шумерск. barzal, ассирийск. parzilla7. Отсюда же, вероятно, баскское burdina.» В баскском НАШЕ знаменитое ВЕЧЕ - совет новгородский - Ganbera, От слов хан и медведь, ber. В английском превратилось в Chamber. Акбар---великий в арабском. Однако—белый медведь если разобрать по корням. Ак-в тюркских белый. Бархат- от английского bar+ hat, дословно по корням—медвежья шапка. Акбарс---снежный барс(ирбис), Происхождение названия. Официальная версия. Слово «ирбис» русские купцы-меховщики переняли у охотников в Азии ещё в XVII веке. В Туве этого зверя называли ирбиш, в Семиречье он назывался ильберс, к востоку от Алма-Аты в пограничных с Китаем районах — ирвиз. На тюркском языке — ирбиз. Это слово и прижилось в русском языке, только со временем последняя буква изменилась с «з» на «с»2. В XVIII веке, но, очевидно, и раньше, в Сибири, а затем в Семиречье и в Средней Азии слово «барс», которым называли леопарда, в народном использовании стало прилагаться и к ирбису (Uncia uncia). Из-за сходства обоих видов это было вполне естественно. Впрочем, в пушной торговле в XVII веке упоминались и «ирбизы». В XIX — начале XX века в русскоязычной зоологической литературе за Uncia uncia укрепилось название «снежный барс» (идентичное по смыслу английскому, немецкому и французскому названиям) и ирбис (с тюркских и монгольского). Сам термин «барс» остался за леопардом (Panthera pardus)3. Само слово леопард—от лев-бар. ' ' Скорее всего ирбис и барс –просто путаница. Акбарс-белый медведь, ильберс—уже государство медведей, не просто медведь. А торговали задолго до рождества христова мехом, выделанными шкурами с белой изнанкой, бархатистой замшей. И технология выделки пошла от медведей. Сибирь – и тут тот же корень. Це бер. Это медведи. А граница Сибири на древних картах находится на западе нынешней европейской части России. В общем, коренное значение перенесли на нескольких животных барс, барсук, кабарга. А от барса появилась рысь. Слова брысь, барсик. Продолжим. ' В датском, норвежском, шведском VI kings—МЫ короли.' ' ' В 10 веке берсерки исчезли, и на смену им на Руси вдруг оказались ВАРЯГИ, а в Европе уже давно БЫЛИ ВИКИНГИ. В общем к солеварениюварению пока отнощение слабое. А именно варке соли приписывает происхождение слова ВАРЯГ Михаил Задорнов. Стоит потом вернуться к данной теме поподробнее. Но логическое равенство—берсерки= короли=викинги= варяги можно озвучить. Да корень бар-в значении ярый –а медведи как раз и ярые. ' ' Итак, основной корень слова------Ber(Bar)и его модификации, им и стоит вплотную заняться. Во всех практически словарях слово Бер - ассоциируется с медведем и считается старославянским его названием. Правда, часть этимологов с бухты бар-ах-ты вообще говорят: темное это слово. Но корнем пользуются вовсю в повседневной речи. Медведь в переводе на : Английский – bear Греческий- φέρουν замена b на f Датский- bære Исландский- bera Латынь: медведь --'Portabitque, portabit(неси), ferre(неси) ' и два значения, оттуда потом fer-отец, ferrum – железо!!! Да и читать по-русски можно '''Portabitque –порты, бить и que- палка. Кого-то пороли. И в натуре баб трахали.' '(специалист по железу) медник --- faber ' но Медведица-ursa, ниже расшифровка. А в итальянском ячмень—основа пива, beer, --- orzo Заметим, что и в латыни и в европейских языках имеется различие корней в мужском и женском роде слова медведь. Стоит только по словарям пройтись. '''ferre ' uRSа ' Немецкий: медведь—Bär, tragen(носить), tragt(медведи), Barin!!!!' барин I ба́рин I. мн. ба́ре – стяжение из боя́рин; ба́рич, ба́рыч – из *бояричь. II бари́н II. "гнойник", этимологически тождественно предыдущему. Табуистическое название, согласно Зеленину (Табу 2, 83) и Хаверсу (92). Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 понятно, почему табу!!!!!! Табу́ — это строгий запрет на совершение какого-либо действия, основанный на вере в то, что подобное действие является либо священным, либо несущим проклятие для обывателей, под угрозой сверхъестественного наказания1. Табу́ — термин, заимствованный из религиозно-обрядовых установлений Полинезии и ныне принятый в этнографии и социологии для обозначения системы специфических запретов — системы, черты которой под различными названиями найдены у всех народов, стоящих на определённой ступени развития. В переносном смысле табу может означать вообще всякий запрет, нарушение которого обычно рассматривается как угроза обществу. Русский Медведь угроза обществу западенцев типа Фасмера.. Шведский- bära, bär ' 'Норвежский- bære, bjorn ' ' Во всех остальных языках Европы медведь переводится, как синоним слова НЕСИ!!!! Болгарский: Медведь---носят(значение синонима), мечката. Просматривается слово меч(уже задумаемся откуда это оружие, а не для охоты ли на медведя поначалу?). как сокращение, типа медичи, медведя либо мед ищи. Либо медь—тоже оттуда по цветовому признаку от меда. ' ' Медведица –женска мечка . ' 'Албанский: медведь—barte-нести, mbajnë-держать Медведица--arushë Авестийский язык тоже не исключение бара (нести). ' ' Забавно, но за что-то несли (а может и платили Дань) медведю!!! Вопрос, какому. Почему в Европе русских называют страшными, загадочными, дикими, ярыми медведями? Ответ прослеживается. ЭКСПАНСИЯ????? Да нет, не только, еще и родня, и она должна в дом нести. А если нет—родне приходится туго. ' ' И география с топонимами это явно показывает, в Германии, в Италии, даже во французских Альпах. http://fatyf.narod.ru/chartres.htm, а если присмотреться к языкам повнимательней, то… страшно подумать. ' ' ' ' ' 'А в шотландском медведь вообще что-то… mathan и читается как мат-хан При том при всем медвежий—beir ' А мед --- hinnie, что опять близко с ханом.' А в валлийском еще и brenhinaidd - королевский, царский; присущий, подобающий королю, царю, царственный, величественный. Как и положено хану. ' В армянском и то корень есть--- слово barr , слава ---- p’arrk’ с заменой буквы' ' ' Кстати, читаем из википедии: О́дин или Вота́н (прагерм. *Wōđanaz или *Wōđinaz; др.-исл. Óðinn) — верховный бог в германо-скандинавской мифологии, отец и предводитель асов. ' ' Если Wōđanaz читать по-польски--- получится води нас воданаж(зь) ?водоназь, ВОДИКНЯЗЬ кстати, ВОДЬ славянское племенное образование(русское). ' ' Не оттуда ли витязь? князь. Водо(и)княже, точнее наоборот видоизмененное со временем. МЫ КНЯЗИ. Можно, да и нужно наоборот. Витязь--- осовремененное -уже потом в польский, а потом в германский, а потом и дальше на окраину сказки творить. И новые наплодились-сказочники!!!! В подтверждение сказанному СРЕДА день недели в древнегерманском посвящена ОДИНУ. ' ' Из Википедии: В северной Европе Меркурию соответствовал''' Од'ин ' (Водан), от его имени и происходит древнегерманское название этого дня. Германский бог Воден, Воданаз или Один во времена Римской империи был интерпретирован как «германский Меркурий».???????? ' 'Современное английское название среды Wednesday унаследовано от среднеанглийского Wednesdei, на древнеанглийском среда — wōdnesdæg. Англоязычные квакеры традиционно именуют среду «четвертым днём», чтобы избежать языческих ассоциаций.' 'В современном немецком языке слово Mittwoch (буквально: «середина недели») в X веке заменило прежнее имя среды Wodanstag («день Водана»), что сближает его со славянскими названиями этого дня. В датском языке, как и в норвежском и шведском, сохранилось название среды как дня Одина — Onsdag.' ' ' 'ОДНАКО, в голландском осталось русское наименование среды---woensdag, Само слово Woens-не имеет перевода, так как и без корня dag и без буквы S, все равно обозначает среду. А это значит, слово заимствовано.' 'Вот и выходит, что не бог Один, а просто день воина. Да и бога плодородия Меркурия с Одином сравнивать---ни в какие ворота не лезет.' ' ' '''Vodnář—в чешском--ВОДОЛЕЙ' Vesimies—в финском ------уже племя ВЕСЬ ' ' http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%8C_(%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BC%D1%8F) ' ' Vandenis – в литовском венды - вандалы Ūdensvīrs—в латышском---водолей, и понятно становится, откуда топоним Свирь взялся. Протока!!!!!!между озерами. Сверзилась. Vandbærer—в датском-----и вандалы, и медведи в одном лице водолея. Вундер---умный ' ' Water Bearer - в английском, водяной такой мишанин(мещанин?). А попросту «ведь ты моряк Мишка, а это значит….» песня такая, Утесов пел. ' ' ' ' И знаменитое Aquarius. Вода русская---арийская… Вот и задумаешься над историей!!!!откуда все сказки у скандинаваов. Фантастика!!! Тацит упоминает особенную касту воинов, которую он называет «Harier» и которые несут все признаки берсерков (за 800 лет до битвы при Хафсфьорде(9-век): у Тацита слово harier ---- в современном английском harrier---- a person who engages in persistent attacks on others or incursions into their land. (OXFORD dict), человек, который занимается настойчивыми атаками на других(врагов) или (от) вторжения в свои земли. Гвардия. Похоже на наемных охранников из числа приглашенных иноземцев. Такого слова harier нет в латинском, зато есть созвучное в славянском---Герой---ариер. Можно много чего про арийцев наговорить. И нечего сюда фашизм приплетать. Черпать и рисовать – haurire на латыни. ГЕРО́Й (франц. héros от греч. heroos — сближ. с Гера, эрос) — в древнегреческой мифологии — полубожественный персонаж, происходящий от союза божества и смертной женщины; своими подвигами он должен заслужить бессмертие… А далее напрашивается Геракл. Гера́кл (др.-греч. Ἡρακλῆς, лат. Herculēs, Геркуле́с) в древнегреческой мифологии — герой, сын бога Зевса и Алкмены— жены фиванского царя Амфитриона. При рождении был назван Алкидом. Неоднократно упомянут уже в «Илиаде» (II 658 и др.). Алкоголь---вопрос, требующий пристального рассмотрения с позиции истории. Что интересно, богиня ГЕРА (др.-греч. Ἥρα- охранительница, покровительница брака, охраняющая мать во время родов. Откуда в древнегреческом этот корень Х(е)РА–можно понять, а вот откуда в русском из древнегреческого он возьмется – непонятно. ХРАНИТь(ЕЛИ). Получается Х(е)РАКЛИС И Х(е)РА, если читать по нормальному, и тогда херкулес Но есть и еще одно древнегреческое слово: ἱερός эп.-ион. ἱρός (ῐ, реже ῑ) 3, редко 2 1) великий, мощный, могучий ex. (ἲς Τηλεμάχοιο, μένος Ἀλκινόοιο, φυλάκων τέλος Hom.) 2) огромный, диковинный, чудовищный ex. (Ἀργείων στρατός, ἰχθύς Hom. - ср. 13; κῦμα Eur.; μέγαν τινὲς οἴονται τὸν ἱερόν Plut.) 3) полновесный, крупный ex. (ἄλφιτον Hom.; Δημήτερος ἀκτή Hes.) 4) роскошный, пышный или священный ex. (ἀλωή, ἐλαίη Hom.; μυρσίνη φόβη Eur.) 5) чудесный, дивный, великолепный ex. (δίφρος Hom.) 6) ниспосланный богами, благодатный ex. (ἦμαρ, κνέφας Hom.; φάος Hes.; ὄμβρος Soph., δρόσοι Eur.) 7) находящийся под покровительством богов, хранимый богами, угодный богам ex. (Τροίης πτολίεθρον Hom.; βασιλεῖς Pind.) 8) посвященный богам, внушающий благоговение, священный ex. (βωμός, δόμος, ποταμός Hom.; δαιμόνων ἀγάλματα Soph.; εἴδωλον Ἥρας Eur.) ἱερὰ ὁδός Her. — священная дорога (в Дельфы) 9) священный, заповедный ex. (ἄλσος Ἀθηναίης, ἄντρον Νυμφάων Hom.; πέδον Σαλαμῖνος Soph.; χώρα Arst.) 10) священный, неприкосновенный ex. (ἱ. καὴ ἄσυλος δήμαρχος Plut. - лат. tribunus sacrosanctus) παρθένοι ἱεραί Plut. = αἱ Ἑστιάδες 11) священный, культовый ex. (ἑκατόμβη Hom.; χρήματα Plat., Arst.; τριήρης Arst.; ἐσθής Dem.) ἱ. νόμος περὴ τῆς ἱερομηνίας Dem. — закон о праздновании священного месяца 12) устраиваемый в честь богов, религиозный ex. (ἀγῶνες, ἄεθλα Pind.) 13) священный, святой, божественный ex. (γένος, ἀθανάτων Hes. γράμματα Her., NT.) ἱερὰ νόσος Her., Arst., Plut.; — священная, т.е. падучая болезнь, эпилепсия; ἱερὰ ξυμβουλή Xen. — священный совет, т.е. являющийся делом священного долга или даваемый по чистой совести; ἱερὰ ἄγκυρα Luc. — священный якорь, т.е. последняя надежда; ἱ. ἰχθύς Arst. = ἀνθίας или Emped. ap. Plut. = ἔλλοψ; ἱερὸν ὀστοῦν Plut. (лат. os sacrum) — крестцовая кость 14) преданный божеству, благочестивый ex. (ἄνθρωπος Arph.; ἱ. καὴ εὐσεβής Soph.). - см. тж. ἱερά и ἱερόν Есть и поэтическое напрямую непереводимое ἦρος - эрос и созвучное χειρ – рука И русское ХЕРЪ http://ec-dejavu.ru/b-2/Berserks.html И складывается такое впечатление, что какой то-герой в шкуре пришел еще задолго до древних греков на их землю и натворил дел. А пришел он со стороны деревни Чмаровка, что в киевской губернии скифскоЙ. С Киева? А был ли мальчик?. К происхождению слова СКИФЫ один вопрос, очень похоже, это созвучие: ответ на вопрос --откуда ты? - « С КИЕВА!», вот тут-то иностранцу и буквочки можно перепутать – скифа, СКИФ. Нашим лингвистам такое, наверное, и в голову не придет. Будут суффиксы искать и палатальное что-то. От слова—дыры латать в теории. Да, и возможно, (тут мнения самих лингвистов расходятся, «Рейхлиново» и «Эразмово» произношение.) в древнегреческом алфавите не было буквы «В» (b - бета, а не вита), ее роль исполняла буква «фи», Ф, так слово и пишется через эту букву. То есть к моменту написания Геродотом его истории- Киев уже был, или возможно сегодняшняя дата его основания кривая. О «сколотах» отдельная тема. Явно просматривается топоним КОЛА, а в тюркских языках, турецком, например этот топоним—в слове раб—KOLE, в других кул, кол. И тот же принцип: откуда? ---- С Колы. А потом и соколы. Тут еще одно слово вмешивается---школа- учебное заведение. Кола---круг не только в русском, но и во многих славянских. Второй вариант «с китая» Китай город….москва родимая… и тогда крах всей истории вплоть до 18 века, по- фоменковски. Выходит дутая она вся, вопрос почему. Вот это и надо искать. И тогда МУРМАН и НОРМАН рядом ПО СМЫСЛУ с Муромом. Поскольку у норманнов славянский(русский) мужик богом стал, ОДИНОМ. В общем, не используя словарей в полном объеме и наплевав на славянство как класс, можно творить с историей все что угодно в угоду скандинавско-германской версии явно прозападного типа, однобокой и надуманной. Посмотрим на корень BAR(BER). Медвежьи корни в названиях ягод----БЕРГОЛОВЬ, медвежья ягода—голубика, гоноболь, Strawberry—земляника---jordbar, малина—hindbær Ну прямо во всех языках. Медведь, венок -- победитель…..как вы думаете что за травка?---БАРВИНОК, или испорченное--''' 'periwinkle ' ' ' '''А чего собственно искать в арабских, когда источник от слова бери, тут наблюдается дважды—тавтология. ' ' Про меч уже говорилось. Слово дышло Фасмер никак не видит в качестве второго корня. , Бер-медведь, дышло-палка(оглобля). Рогатина? Нет, пОлучается топор-секира на медведя. Нынче в технике дышло еще и ШАТУН!!! А у секиры—чисто русское происхождение от слова секи(сечь). Подробнее в другом месте. В некоторых языках ее по-обидному называют польским топором. Кстати и алебарда из французского тоже имеет корень БЕР. Але—ходить. Спрашивается куда? На медведя!!!! А Barte—топор имеет прямое отношение, к бердуну, поскольку в немецкий пришло от русского, но никак не наоборот. Дословно с немецкого—медвежий угол. Топоним—Барвиха. На суахили и то этот корень имеется, дорога – barabara, '''barabarani.' = Посмотрим на корень бир, который﻿ упорно приписываю тюркскому происхождению. = '"налог, подушная подать", бессарабск., ср. болг. бир, сербохорв. би̑р, словен. bȋr; по мнению Миклошича (Mi. EW 13) и Гомбоца (43 и сл.), заимств. из венг. bér "плата", происходящего из др.-чув. *bäri, bärü "дар", тур. vär "давать". Напротив, Бернекер (1, 57) утверждает, что все это отглагольные образования от (со)бира́ть; см. также Ягич, AfslPh 30, 457 и сл.; Остен-Сакен, IF 24, 241. Но ср. бирчий.' = Бир = 'бир "налог, подушная подать", бессарабск., ср. болг. бир, сербохорв. би̑р, словен. bȋr; по мнению Миклошича (Mi. EW 13) и Гомбоца (43 и сл.), заимств. из венг. bér "плата", происходящего из др.-чув. *bäri, bärü "дар", тур. vär "давать". Напротив, Бернекер (1, 57) утверждает, что все это отглагольные образования от (со)бира́ть; см. также Ягич, AfslPh 30, 457 и сл.; Остен-Сакен, IF 24, 241. Но ср. бирчий. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973''' Кривит Фасмер душой, Явно кривит. ' ' = Бирчий = бирчий би́рчий "сборщик налогов, податей", др.-русск. биръчии. Преобр. (1, 26) связывает с би́рка, однако слово напоминает по своему образованию тюрк. названия деятеля на -či. Ср. выше на бири́ч. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' Вот только Фармеру и верь с подобными… Слова брать они в упор не видят, собирать тоже. Дань беру, Бер, бар, бир –медведь. БЕРБЕР, варвар. А выше уже упоминалось про европейские синонимы слова BAR(BER)—НЕСИ. Русский синоним слова БЕР---БЕРИ!!!! И хороша тогда и поговорка к месту: «Бьют – беги, дают - бери!» Как только мы видим синоним «неси, давай, дань, плати»---сразу видно направление экспансии медведей. Как только мы видим синоним «бери»--это свои!!! Очень примечательно в свете вышесказанного по-турецки выглядит фраза: один ест ПОДОБНО МЕДВЕДЮ - bir bir ayıyla gibi bir yiyor çıplak, причем самого слова медведь там нет, зато корней хватает. Стоит сказать про немцев. Есть такой топоним (гидроним) Неман. И русское наименование народа произошло скорее именно от этого названия реки, как границы. Те, что за Неманом. А вот название Неман, имеет более глубокие корни, никакого отношения к немоте, а тем более к различию языков не имеющее. Есть еще топоним, один из рукавов в дельте Немана под названием РУСНЕ и одноименный город на реке. Немецкое название RUSS!!! ' По А. Погодину и Т. Лер-Сплавинскому, гидроним возник из финского niemi «ряд холмов, мыс».' Не прет по простой причине, что-то далеко от финнов и слишком много других племен, живших и разделявших финнов территориально от этого места. ' 'По К. Буге, название гибридное от балтийской основы мун в сочетании со славянским отрицанием не. В процессе ассимиляции мун превратилось в ман. В. Жучкевич считал, что основа мун финская. Основа mun-переводится как моя, только в финском, далековато. Какая еще балтийская основа? Есть латинизированная --- mūnus -----со значением обязанность, повинность, бремя. Как это можно привязать к реке—непонятно. Тем более названию, скорее всего, не менее 2.5 тысяч лет. По А. Кочубинскому, название происходит из жмудского naminis «домашний, наша река». ? Жмудь—жемайты никогда не жили на Немане. И по летописям известны только с 13 века. Предки жемайтов по археологическим данным в V веке населяли бассейн реки Швентойи. Затем племя жемайтов продвинулась на запад до Жемайтской возвышенности в верховьях рек Дубиса и Юра (археологическая культура грунтовых могильников Центральной Литвы V—VI веков). С XIII века отстаивали независимость в борьбе с Тевтонским орденом. Да и река не бывает домашней, она общая и длинная. А дело вовсе простое. Торговля и коренное слово мен-с трасформацией в ман. Причину надо искать в экономике. Торговля. Точнее люди, которые занимаются торговлей---МЕНЯЛЫ-торгаши. Именно от слова менять и произошло слово мен. Так хорошо известное в английском и других языках слово означающее –люди. Man—единственное число—человек. Торговец. А название скорее от того, что частенько именно в этом месте сходились интересы и дела прекращались, начиналась драка. Какие уж тут торгаши, нема торговли и людей торговых «не мен», то есть ни души. Неман. НЕМА НАС. И тех, на другом берегу, с которыми не торгуют. ' ' Так и есть такое созвучие НЕМУНАС. Похоже и то самое название немцы - от гидронима. От слова менять –происходят простейшие весы без гирь—безмен, без смены гирь. Медведь по латыни ferre---синоним “неси» , А железо-ferrum древнегреческий -φέρουν Все от того же БЕР. ВАРВАРварское железо! С заменой буквы—фонетика!!! (специалист по железу) медник --- faber по-немецки. Это медведица по латыни ursus Спрашивается, а откуда весь древний мир брал это самое железо, если в Италии(в древнем Риме)нет железа, да и в древней Греции тоже.? А у немцев опять корень Ber. Кстати об оружии, в основном о мечах да кинжалах с клеймами на иностранных языках, которые обнаружены при раскопках на территории России. Наше железо всегда было лучше импортного, а поэтому не было никакого смысла захоранивать вместе с умершими, пусть даже знатными воинами их отличное ЛИЧНОЕ оружие( оно по наследству переходило скорее всего) . Поэтому захоранивали ТРОФЕИ!!! Именно поэтому русских мечей практически не обнаруживается при раскопках. А находили хоть раз эту самую булатную сталь при раскопках? Да нет вроде. Все с клеймами иностранными. А в былинах наших сплошной булат, даже в конской сбруе и в заборах. И знаменитая булатная сталь, как не крути, русского производства!!!! Доказательства этому опять находятся в самих корнях русского языка. Корень лад(ладный) присутствует и в латинском—Gladis-Меч—от родного Гладить, Этот же корень в сказачном КЛАДЕНЕЦ. А клинком и оглаживают, плашмя. Далее развито в ПРИКЛАД. А слово клад---прилагательное к ладу---потому что все что ладно, то и ценно. И слова ЛАДЬЯ, лодка, латка, Ладога, ---родственного происхождения от единого корня, чтоб там не вытворяли бы с произношением и попытками связать с иноземным.. Булат—не заимствованное от персов, или от болота, дескать железо из болота, а родное, после качественной работы кузнеца. Только надо украинский знать. Не даром в македонском это словосочетание «Буде лад» переводится как --- ќе се секираат Секира, кстати—боевой русский топор. Если дословно --- воля, но, це(это) секира---отсечь то, что связывает с неволей. ' ' ''' '''Kirja—кирья- грамота по фински. А может это по-русски старое, давно забыток киржа-киржак, киржач. В хорватском словосочетание “будет хорошо”— одно из значений valjati---совсем близко. К булату. ' ' Подпись внизу --булат Одина. Типичный русский охотничий ножик. Еще круче форма клинка на этой иллюстрации. А что больше всего занимает ---отсутствие разных глаз на разных рисунках. А вот типичный ятаган, из Болгарии 14-16 века официальная датировка, Без кривых завитых ушей, принятых в Европе. И стоит отметить в очередной РАЗ «странное» совпадения, для современных академиков от истории, Звучит это слово в нормальной Фразе: «Я ТО Хан», в английском= ataghan звучит как—ятайга, n-почти не произносится. а второе название Scimitar. scimitar 1540s, from M.Fr. cimeterre (15c.) or It. scimitarra, of uncertain origin. Turkish would be the expected source, but no such word has been found there. Perhaps from Pers. shimshir (pronounced "shamsher," Cf. Gk. sampsera "a barbarian sword," from this source), but OED finds this "unsatisfactory as to form." Many early variations; the modern spelling is from influence of the Italian form of the word. Ятаган в переводе на польский-булат По-арабски ятаган - Арабский кривой меч السيف العربي المعقوف - дословно меч арабский свастика. Причем свастика-- سوستيكا по корням никак, звучит как соу сатыкан, дурной гугл переводчик, все ж выдает при дословном на русский сью stick? Не вопрос, по-русски состык (ованные две палки, штык-кортик). Другой перевод الصليب المعقوف – крест свастика, звучит как особъеб иль маркуш. Третий перевод صليب معقوف судеб маркуш—дословно, крест орлиный. И еще перевод صلبان معقوفة –звучит как супен маркуфа-дословно --Кресты Шток . Свастика современная—английский, это искажение арабского, что в свою очередь искажение русского—стык. По современным словарям—везде английское слово, кроме арабского, да еще пары языков. Никто не удосужился свести это к фащизму и шейному знаку у наци, только у арабов это осталось в названии конкретных наград.. Зато крест и судьба---связаны воедино, судебная ошибка—суть—ба. Можно обсуждать. Короче, что касается ятагана и свастики, то налицо совпадение формы эфеса и клинка и симметричное их расположение в виде свастики. Наличие эфеса—обязательно у арабов в форме буквы S и загнутая рукоять с навершием в другую сторону от клинка. Этимология английского scimitar ---от симметричности в латинском—вопрос конечно. Sci—лыжа в английском, она такая же кривая как и сабля—сопля—этимология сабли-осталось в финском явно и в арабском косвенно, переводится как пацан, то ест меч пацанам не доверяли, а лишь аналог-соплю-саблю. Слабенькое подобию сопляку и иметь. Маменькины сынки—мамелюки-с такими соплями и бегали. Осталось с mitar разобраться--- = Мыт = мыт "понос", ряз. (РФВ 28, 59). Родственно др.-инд. mū́tram "моча", далее см. мыть (В. Шульце, Kl. Schr. 113).Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 = Мытарь = мытарь мы́та́рь м. "таможенник, взиматель пошлины за ввоз", также "хитрец, обманщик", др.-русск., ст.-слав. мытарь τελώνης (Супр.), болг. мита́р (Младенов 299), словен. mitár, -árja, чеш. mytář "сборщик податей". Возм., что это слав. новообразование от мы́то (см.) или заимств. из д.-в.-н. mûtâri; см. Шварц, AfslPh 42, 306; Кипарский 271 и сл. Нет оснований предполагать заимствование из гот. mōtareis "мытарь", вопреки Преобр. I, 575. От мы́та́рь произведено мы́та́рство. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 И ведь нашлось. метр Заимств. в XVIII в. из франц. яз., где mètre < греч. metron «мера», того же корня, что лат. metior «мерю», мера, см.Метр буквально — «то, с помощью чего измеряют». Школьный этимологический словарь русского языка. Происхождение слов. — М.: Дрофа Н. М. Шанский, Т. А. Боброва 2004 Не правильная этимология….в языках заимствование именно из английского, где явным образом—ski me –тыри—что на современный лад- Пришли с мечом на лыжах налог собирать, на двух лыжах, а они симметричны. Оттуда в латынь симметрия в виде креста-свастики из формы клинка, с рукоятью. То есть одинаковые, равные. И метр—во все языки церковные—греческий, латинский, а от них в другие. С лыжами отдельная этимология. ' ' Ятаган в финском- käyrä sapeli—каура сапели-кривая сабля Как и у саврасых лошадей, у каурых присутствуют примитивные отметины. Они имеют красновато-коричневый цвет и .могут быть представлены только "ремнем" вдоль хребта или сопровождаться "зеброидностью" на ногах, поперечной полосой на холке. Вот и этимология слова каурая-- Темный "ремень" на спине лошади каурой масти - одна из примитивных отметин. Стоит отметить, что легендарные мечи из скандинавского и германского эпоса тоже имели в своих наименованиях корень БЕР(ber,bar) Бальмунг — меч Зигфрида (по «Песне о Нибелунгах»). В «Эдде» он называется Грам, в вагнеровском цикле — Нотунг (Nothung) не гуннский(венгерский)!!!, также называется Мимунг (Mimung). Бальмунг был выкован Велундом для Одина, сломан и перекован Регином. До того, как этот меч стал называться Грамом, он носил имя Барншток (Barnstock, вынутый), так как Зигмунд (отец Зигфрида) его вынул из ствола дерева. ' 'Но при этом как-то забыл, кто его туда воткнул, чей это шток. А если по-русски—сток -стук-штука(со своей собственной русской этимологией). Вообще дословно---медвежья палка. Бертинг (Birting, Bertinng, Bierting, Birting, Bjerting, Grundtvig) — меч, который молодой Орм получил от своего мертвого отца Сигурда, говорившего с ним из могилы. (Датская баллада Childe Orm and the Berm Giant). Медведь гигант. Ну, С берсерком , а точнее русским медведем в шкуре еще много чего разобрать можно. Английский язык * Бирюк----1) (волк-одиночка) (lone) wolf * 2) (нелюдимый и угрюмый человек) lone wolf, loner; unsociable person * •• смотреть бирюком — look morose / sullen / surly В словаре русского языка 11-17 веков по поводу слова бирюк написано Однако удивляет цена за волчью якобы шкуру аж в 4 рубля!!! Вывод--- скорее шкура была медвежьей!!! И в 17 веке уже существовало двойное значение слова БИРЮК—волк, медведь. в английском имеется наше слово—мороз. = morose = mə'rəus, mɔ- Синонимы: sullen, gloomy, unsocial Оказывается что он еще и ВОЛК.(волчина позорный), А Слово МОРОЗ -----явным образом.(авт) Таким образом бирюк- не еще, а основной синоним спящего зимой (в мороз) медведя. Из словаря: Этимология: слово происходит от древнеславянского "бер" ("бар"), т.е. "медведь". Таким образом, более правильным было бы написание "берюк", но в XIX в. в русскую литературную норму, слово вошло в форме "бирюк". В славянской мифологии, бирюк считался медвежьим аналогом охотничьего пса человека. Спутником медведя. Отсюда происхождение слова. В современном русском языке этот корень сохранился также в слове берлога. ' ' Насчет пса, что это за спутник такой, лает да за ляжки кусает? А корень и количество слов с ним, просто поражает. БЕРЛОГА ЛОГ---от полог-поло жить, закрыться, лежка медведя во время спячки, яма с пологом. А от бирюка до берсерка получается и не так далеко. То есть берюк Бер—медведь. à BEAR BIR BER Недалеко и до варвар бар-бар. А потом и к берберам. Шиворот навыворот. ' От ЯЗЫКА ПЛЯШЕМ, ох этот язык!!!!!' 1530s "gloomy," from Latin morosus "morose, peevish, hypercritical, fastidious," from mos (genitive moris) "habit, custom" (see moral (adj.)). In English, manners by itself means "(good) manners," but here the implication in Latin is "(bad) manners." Related: Morosity. 1530 "мрачный", от латинского morosus "угрюмый, раздражительный, придирчивый, разборчивый," от мес (родительный Moris) "привычка, обычай" (см. моральную (регулируемое)). В английском языке, манеры само по себе означает "(хорошо) манеры," но здесь подразумевается в латыни "(плохие) манеры." По теме: Morosity. а выходит эту латынь сочинили, а ля эсперанто монахов, разноязычные католические монахи всех европейских стран сотворили сборную солянку. Вывод, никакого древнего Рима не было. И ранние средние века и есть этот самый Рим. А ведь современный БАР—кафе и П И В О - BEER---Все тоже от медведя! В Древнем Риме небольшие, сколоченные из досок, будки и домики называли Taberna. уловили корень? Современное слово Таве́рна (итал. Taverna) — предприятие общественного питания в Италии и некоторых других странах. Таверна — аналог кабака или английского бара, однако, в отличие от бара, в таверне могут подавать полноценный обед. ' Отношение к медведям невероятное, как к рабам, а ведь именно так и жили русские работяги в древнем Риме. О рабах и их европейском названии SLAVE (Корни все в Риме)—СЛАВЯНЕ!!! Поговорим в другой раз. Не мы себя славянами назвали.' В латыни есть еще одно наименование медведя ОКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ!!!! Да не медведя—медведицы!!! URSUS!!!!! И тут не без подвоха!!!! URUSUS с глотанием всего одной буквы, не без преднамеренного участия самих «ЛАТИНЯН», превращается в завуалированное, но все равно просматриваемое происхождение. Urusàors….арс-барс -ак-барс.так и на многих животных можно корень свалить. ' 'В немецком дедушка '–Ora, прадед Ur-Ur 'Отец-vater, если правильно---вода, volks- народ, а правильно волки. Этимология знаете ли. К бару и пиву эти древнеримские отступления не относятся. А теперь вернемся к старым баранам. Слово Баран идет оттуда же. ' Берсерк-медведь, ярый—откуда? Да как? Кроме как в состоянии под сильным хмельком можно быть таким безбашенным, что с голой грудью да голыми руками вооруженных до зубов как детей делать? ( И вот оно откуда второе значение ВER—голый!)и кто на такое способен? кроме нашего медвежье хамоватого? ищите наши, русские корни и в обычаях --100 грамм фронтовые--не от хухры мухры!!! и хлеб соль с рюмкой в придачу тоже. Вот вам и пиво перед боем, вот и название пива—BEER, и стойка и место, где попить можно уже цивилизованным современным людям. Все от одного звучного названия—РУССКИЙ МЕДВЕДЬ.' ЯЧМЕНЬ В АНГЛИЙСКОМ--- BARLEY, из него пиво и делают. На итальянском ячмень –orzo----созвучно с Ursus—медведь(ица), Но медведь в латыни 'Portabitque с русским подтекстом от порты-штаны, бить и палка. Ассоциации рогатина—как штаны раздваивается. 'А на латыни ячмень--- ORDEUM, ордынский из орды. Тут и призадумаешься насчет татаро-моголов, а был ли мальчик? И откуда порядок пошел, да не вернулся. А еще ячмень ассоциируется во многих языках с названием рек БУГ и Одер. ' ' Само слово ячмень---скорее всего сокращение, от фразы: я че(на че) меняю? Есть еще одно замечательное немецкое слово BARBER---цирюльник, брадобрей. Bart(d) –борода по-английски BEARd Barbe –усач А обратный перевод на русский BaR---наличные, деньги. Опять ДАВАЙ--НЕСИ!!! Ber---приблизительно (uber) ' Что имеем barbar--ВАРВАР---Бородатый, да еще и медведь. А получаем тавтологию. С совершенно прозрачным происхождением. ЭТИМОЛОГИЯ.' ' govern (v.) late 13c., from Old French governer (11c., Modern French gouverner) "govern," from Latin gubernare "to direct, rule, guide, govern" (source also of Spanish gobernar, Italian governare), originally "to steer," a nautical borrowing from Greek kybernan "to steer or pilot a ship, direct" (the root of cybernetics). The -k- to -g- sound shift is perhaps via the medium of Etruscan. Related: Governed; governing.' ' -- ga верная слова бер верная правильная дорога. медвежий путь.' gobernar идти-медведь народ И получается, что древние римляне—бедняги, всех вокруг себя называли варварами, чужими. Но кроме германцев—перевод с латыни-друзья. Берлин—топоним в Германии с логически понятным названием Медвежьегорск, Для справки Lin---город. Tallinn—Вышгород—не от датчан, откуда там они????Tal---высокий!!!!они позже присоседились. ' БЕРН--Основан в 1191 году герцогом Берхтольдом V из Церингов. Существует много как научных, так и народноэтимологических версий происхождения названия города. Согласно одной из последних, город назван в честь медведя (по-немецки Bär), который был первым животным, пойманным в этих местах во время охоты основателем города Берхтольдом фон Церингеном.' Поморье, называемое в скандинавских географических трактатах Бьярма(н?)ландом. Медвежья страна. В общем народной этимологией называют все то, что идет не в угоду и в разрез с мнением узурпировавших это раздел знания демагогов от академической науки. Науки от фонарного столба. В защиту от нападок любителей тюркского варианта происхождения коренного слова БЕР. К примеру в турецком слова-- имеется, есть, существует-- переводятся как var, а не bar, ber вообще не переводится. а bar это питейное заведение, даже в турецком!!! а вот bir--переводится во всех тюркских как один, (бир сум, бир таньга, бир рубль) что соответствует русскому --бирюк(берюк)-одинокий. Один. Единица. в башкирском БАР -весь, вся, все; есть, имеется -----конечно это не медведь, и конечно это к словам на БЕР в русском языке действительно никакого отношения не имеет. При любой подстановке значения теряется смысл слова, в которое вносится подстановка.. ' Слова ---варвар, бербер (BARBAR, BERBER)-- появились когда тюрок, а особенно турок доминирующих как таковых вообще еще не было.. да и VAR-ом не пахнет. Первые упоминания этнонима тюрк появились в начале VI в. на Монгольском Алтае и относились к небольшому народу, впоследствии ставшему в Срединной Азии. Слово тюрк означает сильный, крепкий6. википедия . Это по официальной версии.' Но как тогда объяснить происхождение топонимов в Финляндии? Турку, Руско, Руссаре, Ганге-УД. Как можно объснить утро по-фински- amurusko? Амурушко—батюшка? Он самый!!!! Река на восток течет. На утро. Вечер-Amulla? А ведь можно! Тюрки – только не племя, а общность торговая внутри государства, купцы! Тогда и Турку от ТОРГА. И тюрки ТОРКИ-люд торговый, многоязычный. Торжок –Турку-Торгау города рынки. Слово бар(bar) из морского лексикона имеет непосредственное отношение к питейному заведению и его стойке. ' 'БАР--Прибрежная отмель в виде гряды из песка или др. наносов. Особенно выступающая над водой часть. Надо рулевому так накваситься, чтоб налететь на мель, как у стойки бара. Знаешь, видишь, но уткнешься носом. ' А бирюк--бирюч еще и другое значение имеет ОТ слова брать.' ' А еще есть береза, об которую медведь ерзать любит. а берголовь--голубика--с одним из значений--пьяница!!!!' Барсук—представитель семейства куньих, всеяден и как медведь впадает в зимнюю спячку. Су--приставка—характеризующая схожесть. Пример, сурепка. Берегите себя, оберег, берег и еще много слов с корнем Бер. Даже ворон и борона-где просматривается недвусмысленно-оружие рычаг с крюком, палка-вага, используемая для порчи-тел и земли—клюв. Спрашивается откуда само слово Бер? А что случается с человеком, когда он встречается вообще со зверем и в частности с таким как медведь? Мурашки по коже!!!!! БРРРРР. И видимо отсюда и название леса----- бор. И имя собственное Борис. И борьба, оборона, и тд…. Уж слишком много совпадений, чтоб подытожить. Берсерки(герои)--гвардейцы-охрана (элитные войска часто в бою под мухой!!!), набираемая в основном из лиц русского(славянского) роду племени, даже не нации---сословия! ИМеет это давнюю со и даже до!! времен Древнего Рима традицию, у западных племен, нанимать таких бойцов(наемники) для выполнения самых трудных задач(тацит). Мало того, обозначение БЕР - относится именно к выходцам из данного сословия и в целом является общенациональным западным названием РУССКИХ (даже в наше время!), в свое время осуществивших значительную экспансию(с взиманием дани) на запад Европы, да одной ли только Европы задолго до образования Рима как государства, частью ассимилировавших с местным населением и оставивших в результате этой экспансии множественные языковые вливания в местные языки. http://prpk.info/articles/istorija/mixail-zadornov-istorija-i-latyn-o-drevnei-istori-rusi.html ' Надо еще про монаха Нестора добавить, а что это за засланец такой, что в католической церкви святого заработал. Не вопрос, иностранный герой сссРимского союза. Аббревиатуру можно подобрать достойную. ' ' ' Не-стор… не помнит, не хранит. Сравним это со словом история, с тем же корнем, HISTORY. Ну да, одно и тоже, HESTORy. Сказочник…story—сказка. ' ' Российский историк Татищев В. Н. писал о кимврах: «То же и о киммерах рассказывают, что на знаменах имели медведя.» О берендеях очень мало данных, но тоже культ медведя.. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C1%E5%F0%E5%ED%E4%E5%E8 http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%B9 = Буря = Буря буря Общеслав., того же корня, что лат. furo «бушевать», норв. būra «реветь», голл. bui «порыв ветра» и др. Буквально — «сильный ветер». Школьный этимологический словарь русского языка. Происхождение слов. — М.: Дрофа Н. М. Шанский, Т. А. Боброва 2004 а медведь то – ревет!!!! = Буря = Буря буря бу́ря укр. бу́ря, болг. бура, буря, ст.-слав. боурѩ 'λαῖλαψ, сербохорв. бу̏ра, словен. búrja, чеш. bouře, польск. burza, др.-польск. burzá, вин. п. burzą (Лось, Jagić-Festschrift 335 и сл.). Родственно лтш. baũr̨uôt "мычать", норв. būra "мычать", др.-ирл. búriud "мычание", búrach "разрывание земли", по-видимому, также др.-исл. byrr "попутный ветер", ср.-нж.-н. borelôs "безветренный", лит. paburmai "бурно, быстро", лат. furō "неистовствую", др.-инд. bhuráti "двигается, вздрагивает, барахтается"; см. Траутман, BSW 28; Буга, РФВ 67, 233; М. – Э. I, 268; Мейе, RS 2, 65; Et. 396; Бецценбергер, ВВ 26, 188. •• (LP 1, 1949, стр. 127) сравнивает буря с лит. biaurùs "отвратительный". – Т. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 буран, бора, боярин-барин, даже фамилия Бармалеев—Бармалей знаменитый у К. Чуковского, не прихоть, а закономерное --маленький медведь. Ну, да, разбойник бородатый, страшный и злой, русский медведь. Да уж и не знаешь что сказать….ярый медведь, рычит. Дальше модификации. ' ' Вернемся к варягам. 9--11 век. А откуда собственно появилось это слово? Да из летописи некого Нестора, повесть временных лет. А кто он вообще такой этот Нестор. Да никто и не знает. Монах. А кто он по национальности? А бог его знает. ' ' ' ' Канонизирован РИМСКОЙ КАТОЛИЧЕСКОЙ ЦЕРКОВЬЮ. А с чего это? Русский или иностранец? АТипа Кирила с Мефодием, проповедники-таких проповедников в Европе, пруд пруди, все на свой лад переиначивали и практику вели на протяжение тысячелетия и более. Алфавиты компилировали и языки местные на свой лад. Письменность чужую уничтожали, внедряя свои изобретения. Примеров этому масса. Финляндия один из них. Агрикола. Вроде и благое дело, ' 'Но ведь письменность была, уже тогда. И корешки в языке остались. ' 'А он иностранец в чистую компилировал и смыла не разбирал. Буква-kirjа, Не от Кирилицы, а от КЕРЖа. Путь-matka и масса других слов русского происхождения. Отдельный разговор. Витязь—варяг, Нестор от незнания русского похоже просто ввернул знакомое слово из другого языка. Ярый. А эти ярые по всей Европе. В виде тех самых берсерков и викингов—давно родственники. И призвание варягов не что иное как факт, аналогичный призванию князя Александра Ярославича в Новгород. Ярослав тоже ярый. И ярлы. Обычная практика. Как и обычная практика выдачи княжеских дочерей за соседских правителей. Ярослав Мудрый не первый и не последний. А Невского Александр получил от монахов, опять же. Но выясняется, что Биргер , которого разбил Александр, его родственником был, фактически королем Швеции. И стычка была и рыцарский поединок, в результате Биргер в глаз получил, и спокойнеко уйти дали. Возможно за родственные дела. Племяшку обидел? Иначе, зачем он у Ивановских порогов бы дожидался, письмецо отправив, о нашествии? Дороги не знал! ' ' Нестор, уж давайте до конца расшифруем, шо це за имя такое? Хомяк—хомстор. Как сокращение позднее. А что такое стор—во многих языках, да stor ---запасать, магазин, а что такое hom---да home---дом. Вот только англичан в России никогда в 10 веке не видали. Нестор значение имени для ребенка, что означает имя. Нестор - вернулся на родину (греч.). Скопировано с сайта: http://www.astromeridian.ru/imya/ Вот и получается, не тот какой- то Нестор, не хранит. А только портит. Пустой и в дом ничего. ' ' В этих летописях столько логических нестыковок, диву даешься, не подделка ли. Витязь---витя---виктор-виктория—победа-победитель? От слова вить-витой---витой узор на булатной стали. Князь – хан(конный) с доспехами и оружием из булатной стали. ' ' ' ' А как только не называют в России этого замечательного зверя? Ласково: Мишка, топтыгин, косолапый, умка, увалень. С уважением: хозяин, бурмило, михайло иваныч, бурый. Со страхом : шатун, ошкуй. Слово бурый как раз и идет от корня бур-бер, коричневый. На финском, интересно, коричневый и бурый переводится как '''ruskea. Как ни странно, а и не странно вовсе, один из синонимов медведя—ТОРГОВЕЦ. Оно и понятно откуда взялось банковское слово –медведи. '''bear (v.) Old English beran "to bear, bring; bring forth, produce; to endure, sustain; to wear" (class IV strong verb; past tense bær, past participle''boren''), from Proto-Germanic *beran (cognates: Old Saxon beran, Old Frisian bera, Old High German beran, German gebären, Old Norse''bera'', Gothic bairan "to carry, bear, give birth to"), from PIE root *bher-'' (1) meaning both "give birth" (though only English and German strongly retain this sense, and Russian has ''beremennaya "pregnant") and "carry a burden, bring" (see infer). Ball bearings "bear" the friction. Many senses are from notion of "move onward by pressure." Old English past tense bær became Middle English bare; alternative bore began to appear c.1400, but bare remained the literary form till after 1600. Past participle distinction of borne''for "carried" and ''born for "given birth" is from late 18c. To bear (something) in mind is from 1530s. bear (n.) Old English bera "bear," from Proto-Germanic *beron, literally "the brown (one)" (cognates: Old Norse björn, Middle Dutch bere, Dutch''beer'', Old High German bero, German Bär), from PIE *bher-'' (3) "bright, brown" (see 'brown' (adj.)). Greek ''arktos and Latin ursus retain the PIE root word for "bear" (*rtko; see Arctic), but it is believed to have been ritually replaced in the northern branches because of hunters' taboo on names of wild animals (compare the Irish equivalent "the good calf," Welsh "honey-pig," Lithuanian "the licker," Russian medved "honey-eater"). Others connect the Germanic word with Latin ferus "wild," as if it meant "the wild animal (par excellence) of the northern woods." Symbolic of Russia since 1794. Used of uncouth persons since 1570s. Stock market meaning "speculator for a fall" is 1709 shortening of''bearskin jobber'' (from the proverb sell the bearskin before one has caught the bear); i.e. "one who sells stock for future delivery, expecting that meanwhile prices will fall." Paired with bull from c.1720. Bear claw as a type of large pastry is from 1942, originally chiefly western U.S. bear hug (n.) 1876, from bear (n.) + hug (n.). bearable (adj.) -терпимой (прил.) "прочный "-endurable," mid-15c., from bear (v.) + ''-able. Related: ''Bearably. ВОРКУТА '— город в Коми Республике, население около 120 тыс. Расположен на р. Воркуте (ненец. ''Вар-'' ''кутаяха, ''коми ''Варкота) длиной 162 км, правом при- токе р. Усы. Название реки упомянуто И. Лепехиным в 1772 г. Поселение возникло в 1931 г. Воркута — за- полярный центр угледобывающей промышленности; есть ремонтно-механический, цементный, деревооб- рабатывающий заводы, два театра. Название связано с ненец, β ар к 'медведь', варку-'' ''таяха ''буквально 'изобилующая медведями река'. Со- временная русская огласовка названия обусловлена влиянием коми языка. это пока "рыба", проект проекта....будет исправлено... все разложим по полочкам. 'Фатьянов А.В. Спб. 10.10.2012-23.07.13